The Strongest Teen in Namimori
by DraconisMalfoy702
Summary: Tsuyoi Heiwajima has to stay with his cousin, Tsunayoshi Sawada after his parents decide to take a two year trip around the world. After a meeting with Hibari, Tsuyoi's enormous strength is uncovered and he is unwillingly made a mafia member. How will this story go? BoyxBoy pairing
1. Chapter One: Meet Tsuyoi Heiwajima

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Durarara, and I made the picture with an app.

Tsuyoi P.O.V

Hi there. My name is Heiwajima Tsuyoi. A week ago, I was living with my cousin, Heiwajima Shizuo, because my parents were on a two year trip around the world. It was nice for a couple of months until this pest named Izaya just had to somehow sell Shizuo's apartment.

Luckily, Shizuo was able to stay with this guy named Tom, but there wasn't enough room for me, so I went to my aunt's house. Sawada Nana.

Nana is pretty nice and her cooking is awesome, but she's a bit (a lot) oblivious to the world around her. I don't know if she's acting that way, but if she is, she's pretty good.

Her personality is sweet and flowery, while mine is just blank. My face has no emotions on it, and just like my cousin Kasuke, I have 'soulless' eyes. And just like Shizuo, I have super strength and fast healing abilities. I'd liked to say that's normal, but it's not.

If anything, Sawada Tsunayoshi is the most normal one in the family. Although he is really wimpy and gets below average grades, that's pretty normal compared to super strength and a flowery aura.

Anyway, today was my first day of school at Namimori Middle, and I woke up early so I would be there on time with plenty of time to check in the office. I tried to wake Tsunayoshi up, but he just wouldn't budge, so I let him be.

Hey, if I tried to wake him up and he didn't, it's his own fault.

After eating the delicious breakfast Auntie made, I started walking to school. During the walk I met a boy about the same age as Tsunayoshi named Yamamoto Takeshi. He had short spiky black hair and warm brown eyes with a wonderful smile. He was nice company to walk with and we decided to give our numbers to keep in contact. I guess I made my very first friend before school started, lucky me.

Timeskip~

I had already gotten my schedule from the office, but I was a bit lost. As I was searching for my first class, I came across a teen with black hair and sharp silver blue eyes.

" You are late to class, I will bite you to death."

Because of my usual blank face I always have, it must have looked like I didn't care, so he rushed at me with a pair of metal tonfas. I decided to just go along with whatever he was doing, maybe he wanted to fight? But I don't really like showing my strength, so I decided to run like the wind.

It took me forever to finally find my class, but an 'extremely' loud white haired teen helped me out. His name was Sasagawa Ryohei and he loves his sister and boxing.

I'm not too sure if it is in that order though. He apparently has the same schedule as me and is my partner/neighbor in all of my classes. He also says I have an extremely blank face. Go figure.

After a couple of classes it was lunch time and a ton of people were heading towards the gym. I wonder why. I then saw a baby in a fedora and a suit with a chameleon on his shoulder. Nobody seemed to notice him so I walked over.

" Are you lost?" I asked him in my usual monotone voice. He tilted his fedora down so I couldn't see his eyes and nodded." Well I'm heading to the gym to see what is going on. Want to join me?" He seemed to ponder this and then nodded. I picked him up and held him to my chest so I wouldn't squeeze him to tightly and he would be comfortable.

By the time I got to the gym, the crowd was so big I couldn't get through. I had to resort to going to the bleachers where, luckily, nobody was. A bit weird nobody else figured this out, but I'm not complaing. I set Reborn (he told me his name when I was carrying him) down beside me and watched the scene unfold.

Timeskip~

Okay, I'm feeling a bit murderous right now. Apparently, a kendo captain challenged Tsunayoshi (who is very bad at any physical activity, let alone actual sports) over who has possession of a girl named Sasagawa Kyoko. What an asshole. Though Tsunayoshi won in the end and talked about how Sasagawa-chan was her own person and not a possession.

Good job Tsunayoshi. But I really didn't like how the guy clearly cheated and put my cousin in an unfair fight with him. I think I'll teach this guy a lesson. Don't cheat and don't mess with my family.

I quietly walked over to the crying loser and grabbed him by the back of his uniform. I then quickly threw him into a wall, but not enough to actually break the poor wall, just crack it. Remember, I don't really like showing my strength, this was just a small exception. Then the guy with metal tonfas from earlier showed up.

" For hurting a student at Namimori and damaging school property, you will be bitten to death Herbivore."

What is it with this dude and biting/herbivores! Of course, per usual my face was still blank (as it has been for the 13 years I've been living) and I started to dash towards the doors. Unfortunately, he most likely predicted I would do this, so he also ran towards he door and he caught up to me.

" Hn, you shall not escape this time Herbivore. You shall be thoroughly bitten to death." He said while smirking.

"Do you know how perverted that sounds 'Mr. Carnivore?'" I deadpanned. He looked amused yet pissed off at the same time. You know, he may be a sadist. All evidence points to that. Oh, I got off target. Shizuo is right, I get off topic a lot.

Back to the topic, this guy looked like he wanted to beat me up, and I like the way my face is so I did the only logical thing. I kicked him lightly where the sun doesn't shine (actually it must have felt like I used all of my strength, though if I did, he would never be called a male again) and hightailed it out of there. Now, to my cousin.

I soon caught up to Tsunayoshi and on his head was a smirking Reborn.

Hope you liked the rewrite! I'm going to do the same to the second chapter. And sorry for any spelling mistakes. 


	2. Chapter Two: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did I would be rich and not writing this.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a long time. My nook restarted and these two really long chapters that I was almost done writing were deleted. I was a bit depressed and really irritated, but that doesn't matter, just read and completely ignore this part!

Tsuyoi P.O.V

There was nothing but a sort of stifling atmosphere as Reborn and I were staring into each other's eyes, sort of daring the other to say something first or blink. Basically any body movement from the other would trigger another less peaceful reaction. Unless of course it is Tsunayoshi coughing. Loudly. I turned my head to look at Tsunayoshi and then muttered out,

"Bless you," then handed him a box of Kleenex that was nearby. My cousins honey brown orbs stared at the box for a few seconds until he declined it by shaking his head causing his bushy hair to move. I turned my attention back to the suit-clad baby only to be met by the barrel of his gun.

I gulped and slowly started to back away from the gun. I whipped out my phone and speed-dialed Shizuo. He picked it up after the second ring but he didn't sound too happy about being called.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy here, this guy isn't giving his money and I know that he has it. Oh, wait just a few seconds." A few bangs were heard on the other side and then it was silent except for some mumbling and a few rustles of paper. I then heard some footsteps and I assumed that Shizuo was finished so I started talking.

"If I were to get shot in the head, what is the probability of me surviving? Just asking, not that I'm in danger or anything." I could practically feel the eyebrow raise from the other side of Japan. There was a sigh then Shizuo started talking.

"Are you in danger? Because if you are, I could get the whole gang and come and get you. I'm sure the Flea wouldn't mind at all." His voice got irritated at the end but I couldn't blame him. I hated Izaya too.

He was such and a**hole, I just want to ring his puny little neck. If only he didn't jump around like the little flea he is then it would've been so easy to do so. I remember when I first met him, he literally tried to do one of the most stupidest, hard headed, moronic, idiotic, bull-

_Flashback_

_Narrator P.O.V_

_It was a peaceful day in Ikebukuro Japan. A blonde male adult in blue sunglasses and a bartender suit was walking with a rather plain looking dark-haired teenage boy. _

_The two were heading to Russian Sushi when they older of the two noticed a certain informant in a black fur-lined jacket and quickly picked up a nearby vending machine and threw it at the other adult. _

_The other adult luckily (or should I say unluckily) dodged the heavy object and swiftly turned around, almost looking like a cat when doing so._

_The lean male then took note of the smaller teen that was standing rather closely to the fight. The teen had a blank stare and uninterested eyes but he seemed kind of...cute. Like a koala. _

_The informant wanted to take a closer look but was unable to do so because of the rampaging former bartender on his heels. _

"_IZZAAAYYYAA!" The enraged male then threw a nearby vending machine at the head of the ravenhead but missed due to the other dodging the flying object._

_Izaya then made a beeline for the bored teen while also dodging the numerous objects being thrown at him and when he was close enough, he snatched the teen and quickly ran away. _

_Seeing the kidnapping, the blonde male ran even faster to catch up to his cousin and to throttle the flea for trying to kidnap his relative. It was probably for the flea to blackmail him or threaten him with harming/killing Tsuyoi._

_In reality though, the red-eyed informant just wanted to get to 'know' the cutie he saw more. Meaning find out everything he could about him and find the similarities between the two. Tsuyoi, tired of being carried and just wanting to get back to his cousin, Shizuo, bit the arm of the irritating male. _

_When Izaya dropped him out of shock, Tsuyoi went into a running position, then took off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. While red eyes stared in shock, Tsuyoi was quickly traveling towards Shizuo while Shizuo quickly traveled to Tsuyoi. _

_This led to,of course, a crash between two equally strong men which in turn made a huge crash when the two flew back from each other. _

_The two relatives stood up from the rubble of the two building they had crashed into with little more than a few scratches and started to walk away and get back to walking to Russian Sushi. "Hey Shizuo, who was that annoying male? I didn't really hear it well when you shouted it. Was it Izaya or Isaya?" Shizuo turned to stare at him and then stated, "Flea."_

_Flashback End_

Tsuyoi P.O.V

-he tried to kidnap me that no good son of a gun! If I didn't have my super strength who knows what the termite would have done to me? At least there would have been the probability of Shizuo and the rest of the gang rescuing me. Although Celty and Shinra were on a date in Hawaii at the time so they would have taken a while.

"Tsuyoi? You still there? You weren't kidnapped by the Flea again were you?" If I were able to show emotion, even the barest hint of it, I would have gotten a major eye twitch but since I literally can't, my face stayed blank. Although I do feel a major urge to shout my anger at him, the only way I can share my feelings besides talking and the more difficult interpretive hand motion.

"I am still here Shizuo and no, I have not been kidnapped. My question still stands though. Hypothetically speaking, would I be killed by a bullet shot." Shizuo then let out an irritated breath and finally answered my question.

"It depends on where the bullet is shot and how strong your bones are. Have you been drinking lots of milk?" I nodded my head in response but then remembered that he would be unable to see so then I vocalized my answer.

"Yes."

"Well then you have a pretty good chance of surviving if it isn't near any important body parts, and a lot less if it's near the important ones. Now tell me, where are you?" Before Shizuo could say anything else I hung up on him.

"You seem to have good relations with people in the Yakuza." What an annoying baby. "Tch, there's only one person I know who's in the mafia and I would hardly call it a good relation. My spite for him could challenge the flames of Hell." Even if my face could not show my emotion my tone of voice made up for it.

"This means it won't be hard for you to adjust to the world of mafia." Did he just completely ignore what I just said? How can such a cute baby be such a d*****bag? He's almost worse than Izaya but at least he isn't crazy. Or a psychopath. Or is it sociopath. I can never tell those two apart.

A shot rang in the air and I felt something brush my hair. Slowly turning I noticed a bullet that was to the left of where I was standing a few feet back. If it was just a little bit more to the right it would have hit me.

"Pay attention." Whelp, that's it. I definitely do not want to join the mafia if this crazy baby is going to be in it.

Quickly without another word I was running out the doors with bullets at my heels. "Nice chatting with you!" I yelled back to the pursuing infant. I only hope I won't actually get shot. Or caught. My god, did I just rhyme?

This chapter was very easy to do but I've been caught up with my other stories. Yes, stories as in there's many more. Just type in my penname and you'll find all of my accounts that have writing in them. Also, who do you want Tsuyoi to be paired with? Comment below and I'll consider it. I could also do a slow harem and choose one out of the multiples but I need some feedback so please comment!


End file.
